Pretty Boy
by harmonybunny-kulasa18
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been friends forever, until a minor misunderstanding leads to its possible end. But it soon dawns on both of them that it was a silly thing to fight over, and forgive each other in a most unexpected place and time...
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction**_

She was a lady, well, not exactly, but she wasn't a girl anymore either, so you could say she was a…teen? Yes, that was her insight of what she was. He was in the same situation as her; not yet a man, nor a boy any longer. He was just like her…a teen, yet older, and that was his insight of himself.

She had a dream, an ambition, an aspiration, and that was to sing and be known, be famous for her singing talents. Many would have expected her to engage in something more to her area of expertise, like teaching or tutoring. He, on the other hand, was already known for defeating evil at its worst shape and form, and that specific event occurred when he was just a baby. He still wanted to continue reiging over evil, though. It was his dream, and now that he was no longer a child, but a capable person of strength and courage who could, and would, willingly fight evil, becoming an auror, was how he would do it.

She was a straight-a student, always top of the class, not to mention the 'point-earner' of Gryffindor house. Not really the typical bookworm but just the book-obsessed kind of person. He, simply, wasn't, but was always craving for adventure and mysteries. Ever since his first year, he would always be in some kind of knot wherein he'd have to fight evil even though it wasn't really planned on.

They were best friends, he and she, and little did they know that they were about to become more than that in a few years time.

**Chapter 1 - unfinished business**

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are now spending their last 2 days at a place hidden to many non-magic folk or _muggles_; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

On a cold winter's night at about 11:30pm, Hermione Granger was sitting on a couch in the common room with her guitar beside her, composing a song, now that she had finished all the books she possessed and read each about a hundred times. She had taken guitar lessons over the summer and she was now writing a song for her beloved, Harry Potter. They weren't really together yet, though they were familiar of the feelings of love they had for each other.

She scribbled on a piece of parchment, stopping every now and then to hum the tune of the song, sing the lyrics or cross out any unworthy words. Her song went something like this:

I lie awake at night 

_See things in black and white_

_I've only got you inside my mind_

_You know you have made me blind_

_I lie awake and pray_

_That you will look my way_

_I have all this longing in my heart_

_I knew it right from the start_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy, I do_

_Let me inside, make me stay_

_Right beside you._

_I used to write your name_

_And put it in a frame_

_And sometimes I think I hear you call_

_Right from my bedroom wall_

_You stayed a little while_

_And touched me with your smile_

_And what can I say to make you mine_

_To reach out for you in time_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I love you_

_Like I never ever loved no one before you_

_Pretty, pretty boy of mine_

_Just tell me you love me too_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy I need you_

_Oh my pretty, pretty boy, I do_

_Let me inside, make me stay,_

_Right beside you._

Composed for my beloved, Harry…

Before this, she had already composed tons of songs for him during her free time throughout the school year. Her most favorite song, which she was now re-reading, went like this:

From the moment you looked at me 

_And ever since you called my name_

_You were everything that I see_

_And now I'm caught up in this game_

_My mind is spinnin' round and round_

_There's something special I have found_

_And every time I close my eyes_

_All I can think of is you and me_

_Oh baby can't you see_

_That everything you do (everything that you do)_

_Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, ah, ah_

_Everything you say (everything that you say)_

_Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, ah, ah_

_They're trying to build a fence_

_By saying that this won't last_

_And they tell me I don't have a chance_

_That everything moves too fast_

_My heart is screaming 'round and around_

_There's something special I have found,_

_And every time I close my eyes,_

_All I can think of is you and me._

_Whoa baby can't you see_

_That everything you do (everything that you do)_

_Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, ah, ah_

_Everything you say (everything that you say)_

_Makes me wanna go ooh, ooh, ah, ah (rep. Twice)_

Composed for my beloved: Harry

All these were practically related to Harry and his effects on her.

Just as she was reviewing a verse of her song, the door of the common room creaked open. She didn't even look up for she was much too absorbed in her song that it was almost as if everything around her just evaporated.

She yawned heartily, when suddenly a fragrant white rose appeared in front of her so it was almost level to her lips. She smiled; for she knew only one person would do this 'trick' to flatter her. She sniffed and looked up, and saw Harry. "Hey beautiful," he exclaimed softly, placing the flower gently on the desk. Hermione tried not to blush wildly at his words, but managed to turn pink in the process, "Hey yourself, handsome" she replied just as softly. There was silence as they stared at each other. "Whatcha writing?" said Harry suddenly, breaking the silence... He was grinning as he tilted his head to read the composition. Hermione did not, under any circumstances, want Harry to find out what she was writing, other wise he'd spoil the surprise she had set for her earlier today.

She hastily snatched the paper off the desk before Harry had a chance to read and stuffed it hastily into her book bag. Harry was taken aback, and yet he still attempted, and wanted, to get Hermione to spill the beans on him. "C'mon, Hermione," he said in a baby-ish, begging sort of tone that Hermione had difficulty resisting, "Just a little peek?" Hermione just couldn't help herself, and she was quickly engaged in a fit of giggles. "Harry, no" she said, still too giggly to try to sound serious. Harry was all too amused to see Hermione like this, so happy. He sat down beside her and tickled her gently.

Even though he had just recently broken up with Ginny, he couldn't help but fall even more deep in love with Hermione. The day Harry told her that was before Dumbledore's death.

They had agreed to keep their feelings a secret, so that Hermione wouldn't be in danger of being killed by Harry's enemy, Voldemort. The plan had worked so far, so that Harry 'dated' Ginny, who was more that willing to cooperate and Hermione was 'dating' Ron. They considered their plan successful, but as the days had gone by, Harry was missing Hermione more and more. He was missing the times when he hugged her and kissed her. He missed the feel of her soft skin and the taste of her luscious lips. He also missed the smell of vanilla shampoo and apple-cinnamon cologne that blended perfectly, not only together, but also with her very sweet-spicy attitude.

Little did Harry know that Hermione was feeling exactly the same way. The day they decided to portray their love to other people as part of their plan was the most stupid thing Hermione ever wanted to do, but, of course, she wasn't thinking then. Their little 'charade' had gone off so well that eventually, Ginny decided to conclude that Harry was her official boyfriend. This hurt Hermione so much, she thought she would never get Harry back, and that kiss that Harry gave her after they had won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw on their sixth year only made her hopes sink lower. At night, she used to cry herself senseless, which was not an appropriate thing, for a person in-love, to be doing. And then there was Ron, who she tried so hard not to fall in love with, in hopes that Harry would soon remember their plan and get her back.

These ideas of hurt and betrayal soon left their minds as soon as they stepped once again into the familiar surroundings of Hogwarts, for they were very willing, with higher-than-heaven hopes, that they could forgive each other and start anew. This seemed to have worked, if only Ginny were not around insisting that Harry was still her boyfriend no matter what he or her friends said. Hermione had finally learned to hate her, which was something she did not really want to do.

An eerie, painstaking, and piercing silence suddenly erupted between the two of them. Harry was now sitting very close to Hermione, so that they were almost nose-to-nose. They had not intended for this to happen, but since they did love each other and no one else was around, they decided to take advantage of the moment and make love. Harry's lips gently touched Hermione's, and as it did, his heart leapt out of place and settled somewhere in his bellybutton when it fell. This familiar feel was all he had been longing for. He cupped her face in his hands and caressed it gently. Her soft, flawless skin was something he had been longing for as well. She clutched his neck longingly and opened her lips slightly for him to gain access. They were now inside each other, which had never felt so good. Harry slid his hands down Hermione's waist and let it linger there for a while. He carefully unzipped the jacket she was wearing, and her white button –up shirt was exposed. He slowly pulled away from Hermione's lips and kissed her neck, unbuttoning her shirt as he did. Hermione had also wanted for this to happen. She had been longing for this opportunity to just be alone with Harry, and here it was. She was now topless, except for her bra, and she was just about to take off her jeans, but first decided to get Harry in the act. She gripped the ends of his shirt and gently forced it off his evenly muscled body. She ran her fingers through his hair as he planted small kisses on her neck and tummy. He pulled off the band that was holding together Hermione's hair, and it fell to her waist.

They were lying beside each other on the couch, almost devouring each other with frantic kisses. It was only a few minutes after they started this 'session', when they heard footsteps echoing through the halls just outside the common room. They froze. The footsteps were getting louder and louder as it neared them. Irritated with the sudden interruption, they quickly pulled their garments back on, fixed their hair, and both of them tried their best not to look flushed. The footsteps stopped right in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, and mentioned the password (_Swiss Chocolate)._ The portrait swung open with a lazy creak, and the couple inside found out that it was Ginny who entered.

She was not at all surprised to see Harry and Hermione almost lying on top of each other on the couch, each of them looking flushed. On the contrary, she did not even seem to notice their presence. She wobbled slightly as she walked, her eyes were red and puffy, and the air was suddenly filled with the choking scent of fire whiskey. Harry stood up almost abruptly, causing Hermione to almost fall off the couch. She scowled at him. He looked at Ginny apologetically and walked towards her. "Ginny," he whispered. Ginny shot a look at Harry and was suddenly engaged in a fit of low and high pitched giggles. Harry and Hermione both exchanged bewildered and worried looks. "Ginny," said Harry again, more firmly this time, "Are you ok?" Ginny smiled menacingly and flung herself onto Harry. He tried his best to pull away, because, one, Hermione was here, and, two, her breath was not at all pleasant.

"Harry, howww tthoughtfulll off youu tto assk" replied Ginny, apparently drunk. Hermione scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "I was **hic **jussst haavinngg a llittle **hic** pppartty wwith Grred and **hic** Fforrgee in the Room of **hic** Requirement." Harry couldn't take anymore of her high pitched speaking for it was fairly deafening, and if he inhaled any more of that morbid breath, he was sure he would puke.

He pulled away, tugging from her grip, but before he could, Ginny pressed her lips hard on his. Hermione's arms fell limp on her sides as her mouth fell wide open, then tears started to well up in her eyes. She understood that they were only pretending, but this was already the second time they had kissed, and that was more that she could take.

Before she could stop herself, she bellowed, "How could you, Harry?"

Tears were now freely flowing from her eyes, dampening her cheeks, "I thought you loved me? This is just part of the plan, is it not? _Our _plan, remember? The one you planned, so I wouldn't get hurt? I appreciate that, but if you just keep on kissing Ginny, and not do a fucking thing about, and after you've just snogged me, I _am _hurt! I have the feeling you are the one not following the bloody plan, Harry, and I think I deserve something better, don't you think so? Merlin!"

As she finished her sentence, Harry had finally managed to pull away from the drunken Ginny. He tried to stop Hermione, but an empty inkbottle she threw at him hit him sharply on the head, narrowly missing his scar. She didn't even bother to look back at him. She just darted straight for the girl's common room, blast the door open with a flick of her wand and slammed it shut, leaving a bleeding Harry staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for all those who reviewed! Please keep on reviewing coz it forces me to write better and longer fics! Enjoy Chapter 2!

**Chapter 2 – Too late to say sorry**

Inside, Hermione leaned against the door, tears streaming down her face endlessly. Her head ached, her legs ached, her arms ached, and, most of all, her heart ached. She kept taking small gasps of breath as she walked towards her bed. She quickly slumped on the bed and lay on her stomach, crying her eyes out. _How could he do this to me? _She thought as she lay on her tear stained pillows. _I knew this plan would go wrong right from the start! I thought he loved me…_. A voice suddenly popped in her head. It was what she called her 'inner voice' with which she would conclude her homework or get ideas from. Now, it wasn't comforting her, as she would have expected. Now, it was arguing with her.

_You prat! What were you thinking? You knew perfectly well how Ginny is when drunk!_

She rolled her eyes gently. It was terrible enough that she had screamed at Harry for no reason. _Leave me alone, I don't need you here!_

_Fine! Be that way! Just don't come looking for me when you get into another of your romance mishaps!_

_No! I was just kidding, sorry._

_That's better! Now, first of all, you shouldn't have argued with Harry, coz we both know that he didn't love her._

_Well, I suppose, but – _

_And we both very well know that you were exaggerating when you threw that inkbottle at him._

_Oops! Yes, I forgot, I guess I got carried away…_

_You should apologize for your horrid behavior! Tomorrow, he should be ready for that, and so should you!_

_Yes, yes I will. Now I have to sleep. G'night, inner voice…_

_Don't call me…huh? Oh, goodnight, Hermione…_

She had cried herself to sleep, and she dreamt of him that night…

She dreamed that they were in a garden, and Harry was leaning on a tree, and she was leaning on his stomach, sitting between his legs. It was a cool, fragrant night where the stars shone brightly and not a cloud in the sky. Then, a shooting star…

'_Make a wish, Hermione,'_ came Harry's voice, and it echoed through her head. She supposed that was how all dreams were supposed to sound like. '_Ok, Harry,' _she giggled as she shut her eyes tight and wished silently. As she slowly opened her eyes, he gently pecked her cheek and asked in a whisper, _'What did you wish for?' _Hermione giggled again and pulled Harry's muscular arms around her and cradled them. '_I simply wished for you to stay with me forever and ever,' _came her response. Harry sighed, which meant he understood. He carefully turned her around and locked eyes with her. This only meant one thing; he was going to give her the kiss of a lifetime. Slowly they neared each other, inch after painstaking inch, leaning forward and not looking away from each other. He was going to kiss her, and there would be nothing that could ever separate them again. Two inches away…one inch…

"Hermione!" screeched Lavander frantically, "'Mione, wake up! Wake –"

"Huh...what?" replied Hermione blearily. It was such a great dream…

"Hurry up!" screeched Lavander again, "We've already missed the first train!"

Hermione sat bolt upright. She couldn't have, "No way," she whispered to herself. She quickly reached out for her watch and saw that it was already late, and that she had slept through her alarm. "No!" she said again, louder and panicky.

"Yes! And if you don't hurry, we'll be late for the next train, and that's the last one!"

"Lavander, Why are _you _still here?"

Lavander blushed, "Oh, well, I slept through my alarm, too. And Parvati left me."

Hermione looked at her disgustedly and decided not to waste any more time. She quickly jumped out of bed, bathed quickly, and groomed herself, and with a flick of her wand, her trunk was packed and ready, Crookshanks waiting on her bed. She and Lavander quickly took the stairs two at a time with their trunks levitating behind them. A train whistled in the distance, signaling the departure of the first Hogwarts express. Hermione and Lavander quickened their pace and came into Hogsmeade station just as the train disappeared in the distance. "Huh, we still missed it," said Lavander, panting. They had both placed their hands on their knees, catching their breaths. "Don't worry," replied Hermione, very much exhausted, "The next train will come almost immediately,"

"How do you know so much?"

"I read…"

And sure enough, a whistle blew in the distance, signaling the arrival of the second Hogwarts express. It pulled up at the station, and the girls noticed it was not bright red like the first one, but a sleek, shiny black color. They hopped on to the train and searched for an empty compartment. They got a compartment near the door and sat down. The chairs were not the same, either. They were very squashy, much like the ones in the common room, and they were of black leather. As they sat down, the train blew its whistle again, and pulled out of the station.

Hermione and Lavander sat quietly for a while, when the food trolley came. They bought the lot and enjoyed a fulfilling meal. As they started desert, Lavander said sadly, "I guess we're never going back, huh? Unless you're taking a teaching course?" Hermione nodded and sighed too, "Yes, we're not going back, but only temporarily, I hope. And, no, I'm not taking a teaching course." Lavander almost choked in her cauldron cake, "You aren't?" she asked, utterly bewildered, "Then what course _will_ you take?"

"Oh, I'm thinking of studying to become a part – time lawyer or tutor, but I want to devote most of my time in recording and composing songs,"

"Really?" squealed Lavander excitedly, "You can sing? Great! Show me a demo, will you?"

Hermione blushed and said, "Ok, I guess I could," and she sang a song that had been playing in her head for a while now.

_You were my strength when I was weak,_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best and worst in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith coz you believed,_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me._

Lavander giggled excitedly as she finished the verse, and clapped like wild. "Oh, Hermione, that was brilliant. I would love to become a singer myself, but I want to apply for a job in the Ministry, particularly the Dept. of Seers and Divination," she said proudly, at the same time, giddy. "Anyway, Have Ron and Harry ever heard that voice of yours?"

Hermione sighed, shook her head, and looked out the window. Harry. It was only then that she realized that she would never again get in touch or see either Harry or Ron for a long time. Then she realized, with an even hurtful thought, that she never got to apologize to him for what she had done. She looked at Lavander and saw that she was too occupied in eating, so she let out the tears she didn't realize she had been holding for a while. She brought back her thoughts to Harry. She realized that she would never get to speak to him again, that it really was too late to say sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter 2 was a short one, so I finished chapter three as soon as I possibly could. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 – That painful song**

2 years later…

"Uh, Miss Granger?" said her manager, as she knocked on her huge bedroom door. She looked around and admitted her, "Yes, Brooke, come in." At once, the door opened and in trotted a woman who was just about her height, with straight black hair that was level to her armpits. She had blue eyes and fair skin, and she was wearing a pink t-shirt and jogging pants. Brooke Galsworth, who was also a witch, was Hermione's manager, for she was now a known singer. "Yes, um…Jerry, the inn – keeper of the Leaky Cauldron Bar and Night Club has invited you to perform in his club and sing for his customers. He said there were usually many people now that they had rebuilt the old Leaky Cauldron," she said, shuffling some papers. "Oh, well, have you checked my schedule? I could be booked on that day, you know," replied Hermione, sitting on her dresser and brushing her hair. Brooke tapped her foot impatiently and checked her watch, "Yes, yes, I have. Now, are you gonna perform or not?" Hermione sighed, for her manager was losing her patience again. "Alright, I will. When will I have to perform?" she said.

"On the 10th of September. Just 2 days away."

"Ok, just make sure I have no important appointments on that day. What time are we expected to be there?"

"Yes, well, it will just be you who will travel, since I have some important meetings to attend to on that day. I still have to confirm the time. I'll call Jerry now."

"Ok. Just please inform me ASAP. I don't want to show up too late or too early."

Yes, still the old Hermione she used to be. Never wanting to be late for anything, and always wanting to have time for everything.

"Will do. I have to go. I still haven't gone through my morning exercise routine yet. Here read the paper or something." And with that, she threw a copy of the _Daily Prophet _on her bed and jogged out of Hermione's huge room. She laughed as she watched her manager jog out of the room, then she picked up the paper, which lay on her bed. It had been a while since she was in London. She had lived in Paris with her parents right after school, and was now a famed singer there. She lay down her brush and started reading. Her mouth fell open and tears started to fill her eyes as she read the headline. This was something she hadn't expected.

**AUROR Harry Potter AWARDED FOR MOST DEATH EATERS CAPTURED.**

**Harry Potter, who is now known to be an auror, has been awarded by the Ministry as 'The Most Outstanding Auror of the Year' for having captured the most number of death-eaters. New minister Rufus Scrimouger mentioned, "We have never had so much death-eaters in Azkaban since the arrival of Mr. Potter. I once wanted to use him as a 'mascot' for the Ministry, but realized how stupid I have been. I apologize to Mr. Potter, and hopes that he can continue his outstanding job as auror."**

Hermione sniffed and smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks gently. She was so happy for him, and yet so sad that she wasn't there with him to see the proud look on his face (in person, since Harry's picture is in the paper). She stared at the picture for a while, and then put the paper down. She needn't have read any farther, for that was all she wanted to find out; that Harry was well.

That night, Hermione packed the things she would need for London. Brooke had already set the time for her to be there. She was to leave a day earlier, meaning tomorrow, so she could once again savor the surroundings that were once familiar to her. As she rummaged in her closet for the clothes she would bring, a picture fluttered out of one of her trench coats. She bent down to pick it up, and tears once again stained her eyes. It was a picture of the trio before they graduated, which were about three days before Harry 'left' her. She closed her eyes as tears fell down, and reminisced the day like it was just yesterday…

"_And the most outstanding student award goes to…" said Headmistress McGonagall, as she whipped out a gold medal out of thin air, "Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house!" A roar of applause erupted from the Gryffindor table as a blushing Hermione stood up and claimed her award._

_Right after more awards were given out, and the feast ended, the students slowly disappeared as they went up to their respective common rooms. As the trio stood up and admired each others awards, Colin Creevy blocked their way, "hi Harry," he said in his usual tone. "Can – can I take a picture of you three?" the trio looked at each other and nodded. Without a word, Colin set his camera and the 3 posed. "Ok, on three, then. One…two…" flash. _

_They said thank you to Colin as they claimed their copies of the pictures, and went up stairs to the common room. There was silence at first, then, "I really am going to miss you guys," said Ron in a rather somber tone. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, "We'll miss you too, Ron," they said in unison, and they all shared an affectionate group hug…_

Hermione blearily opened her eyes and smiled at the picture. Her smile faded a bit when she focused on Harry, for she remembered the day she never got to say sorry. It was still fresh in her mind, and the words were longing to get out of her. She finally sighed a heavy sigh, placed the photo in a frame, and finished packing. As she lay down on the bed, thoughts of Harry disappeared temporarily as her excitement of seeing London again took over.

As rays of light poured through her bedroom window, Hermione smiled and opened her eyes excitedly. She didn't have a plane to catch, for she could apparate, and that meant going there anytime she wanted. But she decided to not waste any more time, for the excitement she had felt the night before was coming back again. She slowly got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. She had a long warm bath and she used, no longer her usual vanilla – scented shampoo, but a sweet, strawberry – scented shampoo. As soon as she finished, she put on her jeans and white tube blouse, and topped it off with a pink jacket. She double – checked her bag for everything that she needed, and quickly apparated into Diagon Alley.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she looked around as a wide smile was drawn across her face. She had never thought she would see this place again. She wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes ad she headed for the Leaky Cauldron. This Leaky Cauldron was not the place she remembered three years ago. The old pub was a bit dark with old tables and chairs scattered here and there, yet this one was a very bright pub, much like a casino, except without the machines. Beautifully decorated tables and couches were arranged in a circular way, so that there was some dancing or performing space in the middle. Hermione assumed that was where she would be singing. Just as she was about to climb up the stairs, someone tapped her shoulder. "Miss Granger, I p'rshum? I'm Jerry," said the inn – keeper, who was Tom's son. They looked so much alike that, if he hadn't introduced himself, Hermione would have called him by his father's name. Hermione nodded, "Yes, that's me. I hope you don't mind that I came a day earlier than expected, but I just couldn't wait to see London again!"

"'Ats ok, Miss. Now, if you just, foll'w me," said Jerry in a business-like manner, taking Hermione's bag and leading her to her room. They climbed two flights of stairs and then came to a big brown door, which had a sign that said 'V.I.P'. She smiled as she walked into the room for it was a lot like the one she had in Paris, only smaller. "Thank you, Jerry," she said kindly, sitting on the bed. Jerry bowed low before saying, "Yer very welcome, Miss. Jus' call if yeh need anythin'. Hope you enjoy your stay." After that, he exited the room, leaving Hermione to freshen up.

As she walked out of the pub and into the familiar streets of Diagon Alley, she inhaled the fresh air and smiled again. She walked through the shops and, as she did, bunches of people would ask for her autograph or stare at her. She eventually got used to this, for she always encountered it in Paris. She stopped by Flourish and Blotts to admire some newly acquired books, enjoyed some special ice cream at Fortescue's, watched as a bunch of kids admired new broom models, and bought some cat food as a treat for Crookshanks. Her face lit up as she saw a shop that she wanted so much to visit. She jogged a bit to get there quicker, then stopped right at the door. She opened it gently, and with a clink of the door chime, she was inside the funniest shop she had ever known. 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes' was an absolutely magnificent shop with so many people here and there. Hermione admired some of the candies on the shelves, but knew better to take one and buy it. As she was looking at some exploding materials in a shelf, someone tapped her shoulder. She assumed it to be someone who wanted her autograph, but when she turned around, she found that it was none other than…Fred and George Weasley. "Hello Hermione," they said in unison, beaming. Hermione beamed at them too, and hugged them while saying, "Fred! George! It's been so long! How have you two been?"

"We've been great!" said Fred, taking Hermione by the hand and showing her around.

"It _has _been a while since we've seen each other, but we always heard your voice anyway," said George, holding up a CD with Hermione on the cover. It said 'Autobiography of the Music and Me'.

Hermione laughed for she almost forgot that she was an international singer. "Have you listened to me every time?" she asked with a giggle. "Yeah," the twins chorused, "and Ron's been begging us to buy him a copy." Hermione blushed very slightly as she asked, "Really? Where is he, by the way?" Fred and George looked at her in disbelief. "Hasn't he told you?" Hermione just shook her head.

"He's getting married to Luna in a weeks a day after tomorrow!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she tried to suppress a giggle, but failed. "They are? Oh my gosh, they're so lucky!"

The twins, once again, looked at her in disbelief. "What?" they asked, very much surprised, "You haven't got a boyfriend?"

Hermione blushed wildly as she whispered, "No." The twins roared with laughter, catching the attention of a few customers. They pulled Hermione into the back, still laughing. They faced her and said, "You don't? And we thought someone as pretty and famous as you couldn't stay single for long!" Hermione joined in the laughter, but felt a bit angry with the twins for bringing up the subject.

After a while, she said goodbye to the twins and continued her strolling and shopping. At about 7:00 PM, she went back to the Leaky Cauldron to rest. She put her shopping bags down on the bed and had a nice hot bath. As she lay in the bathtub, a song of hers was playing on the radio. It was the one she composed on the train on her last year at school. Tears started to fill her eyes as she remembered that time.

"_Hermione," came Lavander's sleepy voice from across the compartment, breaking into her thoughts, "Are you ok?"_

_Hermione nodded, carefully wiping away her tears. "Well, I'll just take a nap, ok?" asked Lavander with a yawn, "Just wake me when we get there."_

_Hermione nodded again. She concentrated on the scenes passing by as the train sped along. She watched her reflection on the window that was wet with rain, and then suddenly, as if by instinct, she took a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from her bag and started scribbling a song that had sprung in her head._

_Why don't I like the girl I see,_

_The one who's standing right in front of me._

_Why don't I think before I speak_

_I should have listened to that voice inside me_

_I must be stupid, must be crazy_

_Must be out of my mind_

_To say the kind of things_

_I said last night_

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Why did I let you walk away_

_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_

_I let my pride get in the way_

_Now in the heat of the moment, I was to blame_

_I must be stupid, must be crazy_

_Must be out of my mind_

_Now in the cold light of the day_

_I realize…_

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_if only wishes could be dreams_

_and all my dreams could come true_

_there would be two of us_

_standing here in front of you_

_if you could show me_

_that someone that I used to be_

_bring back my baby ,my baby,_

_my baby to me…_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror, mirror hanging on the wall_

_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_

_Mirror, mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror, mirror_

_Lie to me_

_Show me what I_

_wanna see (2x)_

As the song ended, Hermione opened her eyes and got out of the tub. She wrapped herself with a towel, and brushed her hair. That song was one of the first songs she had ever written to be about tragedy and hurt. She liked to call it a 'painful song'. As soon as she finished with her hair, she immediately put on her sleeping gown and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming once more of Harry.


End file.
